


Learning

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Tony, Avengers Pack, Beta Bucky, Beta Thor, Bruce is afraid of yelling, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to look of synonyms to dad, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Omega Bruce, Omega Clint, Omega Steve, Pup peter Parker, Steve is done, The pack is slightly annoyed with them, The pack loves there Alphas, Tony and Natasha but heads, Tony and Natasha love there pack, and are annoying, because I don’t even have a father, buckys scared of them fighting, but they are his parents, even when they fight, everyone loves everyone, he’s part of the pack, it ends in cuddles, pre usual, theres a lot of names, they love each other tho, they love the whole team, this is probably shiz, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha and Tony have a habit of butting heads over what’s best for the pack. That always happens when there is two alphas. So some may wonder why they even bother. Because they love each other and the pack. But fighting can get loud and scary. And they have to reassure the pack that even though they fight they aren’t going to leave and they love each other. Even if Tony is being a dick.
Relationships: Avengers/Avengers, Everyone/Everyone, Natasha/Tony, Natasha/avengers, Tony Stark/Avengers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Understand this- 
> 
> This is a alpha/beta/omega verse.  
> They are poly.  
> They all love each other.  
> Tony and Natasha both want what’s best for the pack.  
> Natasha’s just mad now though they kinda forgot why they are fighting.  
> It gets kinda loud.  
> Bucky and Bruce don’t like that

It all started with a press conference. The reporters asked questions Natasha didn’t like. Now don’t get him wrong Tony didn’t like them ether but they can’t just stop going to press conferences. The press would have a field day with that. So now they’ve been arguing for a good hour, Steve is just about ready to kill them. 

Bucky is shaking in fear. He doesn’t like yelling but it seems to be what Natasha and Tony are best at. Even though logically he has nothing to be afraid of. They aren’t yelling at him they are yelling at each other although Steve says this happens when stress is too high. 

Bruce wasn’t as visibly shaken up but the pack could smell it from a mile away. He smelled scared and worried. Thor has wrapped the much smaller man in a hug but it didn’t do much. They could still here the yelling. 

“You know acting like a dick doesn’t make yours any bigger!?” Natasha spat. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up Natasha. Your just being a pain in the ass because you don’t want to except it how it is!” Tony yelled back. 

“It shouldn’t be how it is!” She yelled back and Steve finally had enough. The omega let go of Bucky promising he’d be right back and the yelling was about to end. Peter took his place laying his head on his pa’s shoulder.

“Both of you need to shut up right now. Your scaring Bucky and Bruce! Argue all you want you do it all the time anyway just shut up.” Steve demand annoyed. “You two have been fighting every other day since your last mission. Something obviously happened and you two better talk it out but not now. Bucky practically shaking in my arms and Bruce smells strongly like he’s terrified. Poor pete just wants to help. When I say talk it out I mean talk it out both of you. But at this moment you need to go be bloody alphas and calm down your pack.” 

“Steve...” Tony started slowly. “We’ll go down now, but-“ Tony was going to scold him for how he acted but diced against it they deserved it. 

“Yeah we’ll go down now.” Natasha agreed. “I’ll calm Bucky you calm Bruce.” She told tony sharply. 

Natasha bolted across the room to Bucky right away. “Hey Buck.” She said softly his head lifted and he looked at her questioningly she didn’t smell mad. She ran a soft hand across his face before sitting next to him. “You know we aren’t mad, upset well yeah but we aren’t mad. I know we got kinda loud that happens sometimes Steve calls it alpha pride or whatever.” 

“You sounded mad.” Bucky mumbled. 

“No mad.” Natasha told him. “Aggravated.” She finished softly. 

Meanwhile Tony has approached Bruce. Thor let Bruce go and Tony sat next to Bruce pulling the small man into him. “Hey Brucie-bear.” He started not really sure what to say. “I’m sorry me and-“ he paused should he call her Natasha because he’s upset with her or Tasha because that’s what they always call her unless they are upset. “Tasha got so loud when we argued.” 

“S’okay.” 

“We’re gonna try to stop arguing so much or so loud.” 

“Maybe just try to argue.” Bruce suggested with a wary smile. 

“We’ll try.” Tony chuckled. 

***  
Much later after a movie everyone had headed to bed including Natasha while Tony headed to the lab. Natasha and Tony shared a room well it ended up being a pack room really but it was originally a room shared by the two alpha’s. They ended up ordering a large bed however Tony had a hunch everyone went to there own beds/someone else’s. 

They wanted Tony and Natasha to talk it out they knew that much. But Tony really wasn’t in the mood. So he turned up AC/DC and started to work on his suit that’d been damaged. Around 3am however he was interpreted by JARVIS. 

“Sir it seems Ms.Ramadov seems to be having a nightmare.” 

“Shit.” Tony mumbled dropping the tools he’d been using. “She’s in our room?” Tony asked as he quickly walked out of the lab.

“Yes boss.” 

“Is she alone?” He knew the answer. She was. 

“Yes, Mr.Rogers requested that if she suffers a nightmare you where told first because you calm her down quickest.” Tony rolled his eyes getting into the elevator. 

“You and me both know that’s not the reason J.” 

“That is true sir.” If Tony wasn’t panicking about getting to Nat he probably would’ve snorted. But that wasn’t the case he was panicking they didn’t need to lose Natasha. If she wakes alone she’ll sink into a headspace that is difficult to pull her out of. She becomes the outer shell of Natasha. It can take days to pull her from that and he’d blame himself. The elevator arrived at the pack bedrooms floor and he exited. They had 5 floors for just the pack, Steve thought it was ridiculous but knows why they need 5 floors when you have 2 super soldiers. 

Opening the bedroom door he didn’t find what he expected. Natasha was curled into a ball crying in her sleep. This told tony it wasn’t a memory it was a dream her mind had made up. It also told him it most likely had something to do with the pack, she only cried when it had something to do with the pack. 

He gently sat on the edge of the bed reaching over to run a hand down her cheek. “Wake up Nat.” He whispered not to startle her. “It’s just a dream hun.” He tried again. He ran a hand over her forehead. “Come on Tasha whatever you’re dreaming it isn’t real.” He gently shook her shoulders. “Natasha, it’s just a dream I’m right here.” He spoke louder firmer. Finally that did the trick she jolted awake looking around the room wildly before her eyes landed on Tony. 

“Your here.” She whispered breathing still heavy. 

“Of course I am. Can I hold you?” He always asked. 

“Please?” She didn’t even finish the word before being swept into his arms her head resting against his chest. 

“I got you.” 

“In the dream-“ he cut her off normally she didn’t like to talk about it so he wanted to let her know it was okay not  
to. 

“You don’t have to talk about Tasha not unless you want to.” She nodded but  
continued. 

“We fought. Again. We fight a lot, but this time when we fought you said I was worthless and a monster. You-“ she chocked back a sob. Tony rubbed her back soothingly. It was rare she opened up about the nightmares. It was rare she cried after them. Rare she allowed him to hold her like this comfort her like this. Only when it was bad or about him. 

She would normally wake up and claim she’s fine. He’d lay down next to her and take her hand. He wouldn’t pry and if she wanted to she could open up or cuddle. If she didn’t she didn’t have to. It’s what made him different why she preferred him after a nightmare. He’d be there however she wanted or needed. If she needed a shower he’d take a shower with her. Small things others overlook or don’t understand. 

“You told me to leave and to to never come back,” she took a deep breath. “The rest of the pack added on saying I was the worst Alpha. That I Clint shouldn’t have saved me-“ she sobbed again. “Then Clint he said he said he only saved me because he pitted me and I was a weak Alpha for needing to be saved.” He waited for her to finish before he started talking. 

“I would never even think about saying those things Tasha. You are not a monster. I would never ever even think about kicking you out even if we do but heads a lot. The pack adores you you are far from the worst Alpha’s your one of the best. They all look at you like you hung the moon when you solve the simplest problems. Natasha you are an amazing Alpha. I love you and so dose the pack.” Tony finished his love rant. “And not to mention peter actually thinks you hung the moon I swear.” 

“He’s a pup.” Natasha shrugged. 

“Yeah and he’s our pup and you know it. The pack adopted him.” Natasha nodded. 

“He calls me Dad, Steve pops, Bruce Bubba, Bucky pa, Thor papa, Clint padre and you Nat he calls you Mama.” Tony smiled. “Lives here. And he thinks so highly of you.” 

“He thinks highly of everyone and everything.” Natasha added softly a smile working onto her face. 

“Maybe,” Tony nods silently cheering for getting her to smile. “Come on.” He pulled them both into a laying position him as big spoon. “I love you. I’d never kick you out. We have things to work out in the morning, like Steve said. He’s not right though. Your wonderful. Your not a monster or even close monsters don’t have brown hair and doe eyed boys calling them Mama.” She smiled 

“Love you too Tony. And thank you for putting up with me.” 

“Im not putting up with you if anything you have to put up with me and my stupid shit.” 

“Sure.” She rolls her eyes snuggling back into him falling asleep.


End file.
